Billy versus SCP-1048
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get SCP-1048 from escaping Site 24 with its cohorts, Chaos Insurgency and Billy missing his nose? Maybe SCP-1048 should have picked a different place than Endsville?
1. Waking Up Without a Nose

Billy versus SCP-1048

Chapter 1: Waking Up Without a Nose

Billy went to bed for the night hoping the next morning would be just as good. However, there seemed to be the shadow of a Teddy bear hovering over him along with three other Teddy bears. During the night there were reports that SCP-1048 had escaped from Site 24 and had made its way all the way to Endsville. Sadly Billy was the first one it approached, and ended up removing Billy's own nose. When Billy woke up the next morning he headed toward the mirror in the bathroom thinking everything was normal until he realized something was different.

"Say, something about me is kind of different, maybe I'm hitting puberty because my voice has changed or was mom practicing cutting my hair while I was sleeping, oh well time to go downstairs for breakfast" said Billy.

Billy headed downstairs his father Harold was reading the newspaper not noticing a title on the first page though purposely not showing any pictures in exposing the SCP Foundation about the warning of SCP-1048.

"Hey Billy, something is different about you, but I cannot put it on the top of my head" said Harold as he was scratching his head for a moment, "ah ha, mom was practicing cutting your hair while you were asleep."

"Hey, how did you know papa?" asked Billy.

"Great minds think alike" laughed Harold.

But Gladys wasn't the one who did it, as she came in putting down the orange juice and cereal she ended up screaming.

"Billy, what happened to your nose?!" cried Gladys.

"What ever do you mean, because maybe it must be about you needing more practice in cutting my hair while I was sleeping" continued Billy.

"Billy, I was asleep with your father the entire night" continued Gladys

"Oh well, you need more practice, time to head off to school" said Billy as he walked his merry way.

Billy soon came to the bus stop where Mandy was waiting.

"Your nose it's missing" said Mandy.

"Nah, it's my mother trying to practice cutting my hair at night" continued Billy, "she needs to practice more."

"Whatever" said Mandy, "I am sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

As the bus arrived, the bus driver and the others on the bus were shocked to see Billy without his notable big nose.

"Say when did the artists decide to draw you like Mandy?" asked Sperg, "Hey maybe you two will get married because you both don't have noses!"

Sperg was then promptly punched by Mandy for that comment.

"Hey Billy, you're an even bigger loser without your nose!" laughed Mindy as she noticed Billy.

"I cannot believe you cannot live without one" said Pud'in, "my family of wolves have a higher sense of smell with their noses than we humans would."

"You are all just jealous because my mother cut my hair while I was sleeping" said Billy.

As the day went on, Harold decided to go up to Billy's room and noticed an odd style of a Teddy bear was just sitting there. It was obvious, the escaped SCP-1048 had turned Billy's nose into a Teddy bear.

"Say what's this strange little guy doing on Billy's bed, I don't remember doing anything in buying him any strange gift unless if he got it from Grim's trunk" said Harold.

But as Harold stepped closer, the Teddy bear let out an unnatural scream and started to splatter boggers at poor Harold which got him stuck to the floor. The Teddy bear then got up and headed for the window and leaped right out where the other four Teddy bears were waiting. Poor Harold, the bogger goo began to harden keeping him there. For Grim, his Grim Reaping sense was tengling.

"My Grim Reaper sense is tengling" said Grim.

"You have powers like Spiderman?" asked Clarie as Grim was at Mandy's house.

"Something tells me that Teddy bear that escaped from Site 24 is up to something, I better head over to Billy's house" said Grim.

Grim raced over to Billy's house to find Harold covered in some green goo that was hardening quite fast.

"Uh, Grim could you please help me a bit" said Harold.

"No, no, no I am sorry, but my powers are useless against this, this was the creation of SPC-1048, that notorious Teddy bear from Site 24 is on the prowl" continued Grim.

"SCP Foundation, what the heck are those guys?" asked Harold.

"They are to ensure these kind of creatures stay behind closed doors for good even more powers than what I am capable of, they should be arriving in Endsville pretty soon" continued Grim.

Soon a van from Site 24 was indeed heading toward Endsville, the soldiers in the van were armed and ready to contain SCP-1048 and destroy its creations. However a member of the Chaos Insurgency was the one in the shotgun seat in the van receiving special communications from another source.

"We're here ma'am" said the Chaos Insurgent to the mysterious figure on the other line.

"Good" laughed the mysterious woman.


	2. The Dirt Bear

Chapter 2: The Dirt Bear

Billy thought he was going to have a normal day at school, yet everyone continued to look at him because of his missing nose as he walked through the hallway. As he entered Ms. Butterbean's classroom, Ms. Butterbean was shocked to see Billy without a nose.

"Billy, whatever happened to your nose?" asked Ms. Butterbean.

"My mother was practicing cutting my hair at night, she gave me a new haircut, yet she still needs to practice" continued Billy.

Ms. Butterbean was indeed quite concern that this was on the level of child abuse to what Billy had described.

"Excuse me for a moment Billy" said Ms. Butterbean.

Ms. Butterbean headed toward Principal Goodvibes' own office, as he sat down reading the newspaper, Principal Goodvibes spotted a strange article from the SCP Foundation warning about SCP-1048.

"Principal Goodvibes you have to call the police and arrest Billy's parents!" roared Ms. Butterbean.

"Calm down, I think I know what's really going on" said Principal Goodvibes as he showed her the article, "take a look at this."

"Hmm, SCP Foundation, strange Teddy bear that makes replicas of itself" said Ms. Butterbean.

"Calm down, some nice men from the SCP Foundation will be coming to the school very shortly" continued Principal Goodvibes, "you can go back to your class."

Indeed, Principal Goodvibes had given the main tip to the SCP Foundation about a rogue Teddy bear making replicas of itself, Grim also had alerted the SCP Foundation as well. Two teams of SCP soldiers were dispatched, first to Billy's house and second to the school. The first team discovered Harold in an awkward position on the floor with bogger goo hardening.

"See, there's the problem" said Grim.

"Thanks Grim" said the head soldier.

"Say you fellas are going to help me right?" asked Harold.

"This is going to be very painful" said one of the soldiers as they took out some tools.

For the second team, the Chaos Insurgent was among the second team as it headed toward the school. They headed down the hallway toward Ms. Butterbean's classroom and broke down the door.

"Is there a kid named Billy here?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Oh, that's me, I bet these are government agents who think my new haircut is really cool and want to hire me as a secret agent!" laughed Billy as he raced toward them.

"Uh, they're from the SCP Foundation you moron" sighed Mandy.

"Kid we're going to have to interrogate you since you are a victim of SCP-1048, it will only take a few moments" continued the soldier.

Billy was then taken to a van where a light was shining so bright on him.

"Oh is this a starring contest, because I am good at doing that, one time I starred at the sun my eyeballs burned out, this light is just as bright" said Billy.

"Enough" said the soldier, "we are going to give you a few questions to what happen with your account with SPC-1048."

The soldier then showed Billy what looked like to be the photo of a Teddy bear.

"Hey it's just a toy Teddy bear, why on Earth are you guys so afraid of it?" asked Billy.

"We think the SCP-1048 took your nose and created a replica out of it" continued the soldier, "your father was its first victim and we're getting himself out of his mess."

"Ah come on, you guys don't want to hire me as a secret agent even with my cool haircut my mother gave me last night?" asked Billy to which the soldier couldn't believe how stupid Billy was.

"Listen civilian this is rather important to us, we need to understand where SCP-1048 might strike next" continued the soldier.

Indeed SCP-1048 had already struck, Skarr was minding his own business mending his garden when he spotted a strange dirt-like bear.

"What on Earth is this, I don't remember seeing something like you here" said Skarr.

The dirt bear simply glared at Skarr, it then began to move showing a rose.

"Wait a second" said Skarr.

Skarr examined the bear and noticed it was filled with roses from his most prized rose garden.

"My rose garden!" cried Skarr as he noticed it being destroyed, "That stupid Billy must be behind it, he had a break from school and came here just to ruin it!"

Suddenly the dirt bear began to move toward Skarr.

"Stay back!" cried Skarr as he was armed with a gardening tool.

The dirt bear let out an unnatural scream and suddenly thorns were tossed toward poor Skarr which he began to run for his life screaming. That alerted the SCP Foundation soldiers in the area.

"Come on let's move!" ordered one of the soldiers.

As the soldiers headed to try to rescue poor Skarr, the Chaos Insurgent was examining everything from a distance.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan" said the Chaos Insurgent, "time to phone her in."

As the Chaos Insurgent called, his main superior was obviously Eris as she picked up on the other line.

"Hello darling status report?" asked Eris.

"Another bear has been created" continued the Chaos Insurgent.

"Ha, that escape plan worked like a charm for SCP-1048, let's hope he tears up Endsville for good!" laughed Eris.


	3. Arm Pit Bear

Chapter 3: Arm Pit Bear

Poor Skarr met with a replica that was created by SCP-1048, members of the SCP Foundation were already on their way to aide him. Grim ended up coming over too and noticed Skarr had a bunch of thorns on him.

"That stupid dirt bear, ouch!" cried Skarr as a SCP soldier pulled a thorn from his body.

"Sorry" said the soldier.

Meanwhile back at school, it was gym class, and Sperg was in the showers, he was unaware that SCP-1048 was sneaking around and had plucked a large stash of his arm pit. Sperg bearly felt it, until he raised his hands he noticed his arm pit hairs were missing.

"Wait, what the?!" cried Sperg, "This better not be a practical joke!"

Sperg marched around the gym and noticed Billy and Irwin, Billy was still without his nose.

"Hey Mr. No Nose, I know something suspicious was going on here and it has to do something with you" said Sperg.

"Me, what ever could you possibly mean?" asked Billy.

"My arm pit hair is missing" continued Sperg.

"Ew, maybe that's a good thing" remarked Mindy, "because that made you smell like a big loser!"

"You take that back!" cried Sperg.

"Ha, make me!" laughed Mindy.

Sperg ran after Mindy hoping to beat her up.

"Go Sperg" said Mandy as she was cheering him on hoping he'd catch up and beat up Mindy.

Mindy ran around a corner and Sperg ran into the other direction, yet as Sperg turned one corner he noticed an odd bear was there instead.

"Move it!" roared Sperg as he shoved it down to the ground.

The bear got up, which Sperg noticed.

"Hey, what the heck?!" cried Sperg.

The odd bear ended up letting out quite a stench far worse than a skunk's odor, it filled the area Sperg was in which Mindy could soon sniff the air noticing how disgusting it became.

"Ew, Sperg did you make a big fart or something, because then that'd make you an even bigger loser!" cried Mindy.

"It's not me, it's the bear!" cried Sperg.

Sperg ran around the gym quite disorientated, until he collapse right on the ground.

"Uh, better call his parents" said the gym teacher.

"Hey Irwin, something is strange going on here, first I got a hair cut at night, but my mom claimed she was sleeping then Sperg's arm pit hairs go missing what else has been going on that I don't know about?" asked Billy.

"I don't know Billy, but I think your mom really didn't cut your hair while you were sleeping, someone took your nose last night" continued Irwin.

"Oh, I got to get Grim, Mandy, Mandy, Mandy my nose is missing!" cried Billy.

"About time you finally realized that dummy" replied Mandy.

"Oh we got to find out who took it!" cried Billy.

"I got a hunch it's the same thing that took Sperg's arm pit hairs" added Mandy.

As Mandy and Billy left to ponder more, the SCP Foundation soldiers were called in, Grim was there too.

"Oh you guys got a very busy day ahead of you, two victims and what's this a third one?!" cried Grim.

"Uh arm pit hairs missing!" cried Sperg.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" laughed one of the soldiers.

"It's a bad thing if it's SCP-1048 who took it" said Grim.

"What, what the heck are you guys talking about?" asked Sperg.

"Stay calm citizen, we are here to interrogate you" continued the soldier.

For the lone Chaos Insurgent, he was observing everything within the gym and began to call in on Eris who was prepared to arrive on the scene.

"Ma'am, we have a third victim" said the Chaos Insurgent.

"Excellent, SCP-1048, my old teddy bear is doing a wonderful job" laughed Eris, "he's promoting chaos just like momma programmed him to do!"

"Glad your little boy is doing its thing" laughed the Chaos Insurgent.

"Continue to monitor SCP-1048's activities and alert me again when he strikes" laughed Eris.

"Will do" laughed the Chaos Insurgent.

Indeed, SCP-1048 was well prepared to strike again, it sat its sights on Ms. Butterbean who was just relaxing in the Teacher's Lounge.

"Ah, so peaceful without those brats" said Ms. Butterbean.

She soon fell asleep giving a chance for SCP-1048 to steal something important from her, the bear took the coffee she was sippnig and decided to pour the coffee into making it into another bear. As Ms. Butterbean woke up, she noticed a teddy bear was there instead of her coffee.

"What the heck is this little guy doing here?" asked Ms. Butterbean.

The teddy bear was indeed quite bitter to see her, literally speaking since it was made out of bitter coffee beans and coffee itself. As Ms. Butterbean tried touching the bear, it was quite hot as she scretched noticing the blisters on her hands.

"Ah, what are you?!" cried Ms. Butterbean.

The bear leaped from the desk and charged right on out, Ms. Butterbean ran toward the restroom hoping to cool off her hand. But as she used water on it, the blisters wouldn't go away, instead more appeared.

"No!" cried Ms. Butterbean.

SCP-1048 wasn't finished with the school, it soon gazed upon Principal Goodvibes who was innocently sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

"So much to do so little time" said Principal Goodvibes.

Suddenly the phone rang, as Principal Goodvibes picked it up, it was a soldier from the SCP Foundation.

"Sir, this is very important, we are from the SCP Foundation, there seems to be a subject on the loose being SCP-1048, if you see any strange teddy bears we repeat, do not approach them" said the soldier on the other line.

"Well don't you worry about me" said Principal Goodvibes.

But as Principal Goodvibes gazed at his paperwork he noticed his pen was missing.

"Hey, my pen?!" cried Principal Goodvibes.

He sadly was being watched by a strange teddy bear on the shelf that SCP-1048 had put there as a replica.

"Hey, there's a teddy bear, now what was that soldier told me about, oh well" said Principal Goodvibes as he then took it down from the shelf, "I could use some company."

But instead, the bear literally began shooting out ink at Principal Goodvibes.

"Hey that's not very nice!" cried Principal Goodvibes to which more ink was spat at him, "Mister you better cut that out."

Suddenly a pointed sharp object which was the pen's needle was shown.

"Oh dear" said Principal Goodvibes who was prepared to run.

For the soldiers in the gym interrogating Sperg, they heard screams from Principal Goodvibes as he was running around in the school, Ms. Butterbean was in a similar situation but trying to get rid of her blisters.

"They won't come off!" cried Ms. Butterbean.

"Out of my way!" cried Principal Goodvibes.

Both crashed into each other which the soldiers were soon led to the area identifying two more victims of SCP-1048.

"Man what a day" said one of the soldiers.

"That reminds me, I better get Billy and Mandy to the bottom of this fast" said Grim as he hurried off.


	4. Mimic Bear

Chapter 4: Mimic Bear

Grim was racing against time to stop SCP-1048 from creating more replicas and more victims, he had to find Billy and Mandy fast. However, that'd have to wait, as SCP-1048 had indeed come across Mindy's locker where it began to take pages of her own personal diary to make it into another bear.

"Ha, that Sperg is such a big loser now that he farted in front of the student body like that!" laughed Mindy, "Oh that's a good one, I have to right that in my diary!"

But as Mindy was about to open her locker, she noticed a teddy bear was there instead of her diary.

"What the, where's my diary?!" cried Mindy.

"Wow, you must be a loser for losing your diary like that" mocked the bear.

"What, you cannot talk" said Mindy.

"Of course I can talk silly, because you're a loser, I know all of your secrets!" laughed the bear.

"Oh yea how?!" cried Mindy.

"Guess what I'm made of!" laughed the bear.

Mindy screamed in terror as she realized the bear was literally made out of pages and pages of her own diary, SCP-1048 was very successful in giving the new bear a voice that is the same voice Mindy herself would use to shout down those who felt she were inferior to her.

"Stop saying those words in my voice!" cried Mindy.

"Blah, blah, I don't have to you loser!" laughed the bear.

The bear ended up kicking Mindy and ran right off.

"Stupid bear!" cried Mindy.

"Did someone say another teddy bear?!" cried a soldier as he overheard Mindy.

"Yea, a strange teddy bear was inside my locker which was made up of my entire diary!" cried Mindy.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us with the SCP Foundation" said the soldier.

"What, what did I do?" asked Mindy.

"Just an interrogation" continued the soldier.

As poor Mindy became the latest victim of SCP-1048, Grim had finally met up with Billy and Mandy.

"Grim, we got ourselves a problem" said Mandy.

"You're telling me, SCP-1048 is running around creating replicas of itself" said Grim.

"Bye losers!" laughed the bear in Mindy's own very voice.

"There, see Mindy must have become the next victim" said Grim.

"But how would I be able to find my nose?" asked Billy.

"There is only one man who could help us in this crisis and that's Hoss Delgado!" laughed Grim.

"You're going to bring in Hoss in this one?" asked Mandy.

"Hey, my powers are no use here against rogue teddy bears created by some unnatural science or magic, but someone like Hoss can deal with it" laughed Grim.

Grim then took out his scythe and began to make an ancient chant, he soon opened up a portal which Hoss in his pjamas was coming right on out.

"Hey it's still day time, I was having breakfast for lunch" said Hoss.

"Hoss, we got an issue here" said Grim, "a rogue subject known as SCP-1048 created by some unnatural science experiment or magical spell is running lose creating replicas all over Endsville."

"And you want me to help out?" asked Hoss.

"It took my nose!" cried Billy.

"Did you think your mother was practicing cutting your hair at night?" asked Hoss.

"Hey, how did you think I knew that what I was thinking in the morning?" asked Billy.

"Great minds think alike" continued Hoss.

"So you're willing to take down these rogue teddy bears?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly Hoss ended up showing off his manliness by breaking off his pjamas and showing off his typical suit in a muscle-like manner.

"Heck yea!" laughed Hoss.

Grim soon showed Hoss where the SCP soldiers were interrogating the victims of SCP-1048.

"You brought him?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Hey, he needs a day job" laughed Grim.

"I suggest we find out who could become our next victim of this SCP-1048" said Hoss.

"Well, SCP-1048 has indeed targeted a number of residents here" continued the soldier, "we should findn out who might be left."

However that was going to come down to one less citizen, Pud'in was heading home from school heading back to his wolf pack. He was being followed by SCP-1048 who was observing him in the bushes.

"Hello?" asked Pud'in as he looked around.

Pud'in continued to venture into the woods where his pack was waiting. Yet as he came right by, he noticed his pack members were in distress, the alpha male wolf knew there was an intruder.

"What's wrong?" asked Pud'in to the alfa wolf.

One of the wolves sadly showed up with no fur shocking the entire pack.

"Who would do such a thing?!" cried Pud'in.

Suddenly the alpha wolf began to growl at the bushes nearby, a teddy bear then showed up with a similar skin tone the wolves were came from the bushes.

"Ah, it's a teddy bear, why are you guys afraid of it?" asked Pud'in.

But as Pud'in came closer, it eneded up showing its wolf-like teeth and claws. It had an unnatural growl to it and was prepared to fight the wolf pack and Pud'in. Yet Pud'in was indeed the coward that he was and ran for his life immediately.

"Help me!" cried Pud'in, "A wolf bear is attacking my family!"

"Wait, here that, sounds like action!" laughed Hoss.

"Hoss wait!" cried Grim as he along with Billy and Mandy were trying to catch up.

It was quite a fight, the wolf pack against a single wolf-like teddy bear which was created by SCP-1048.

"So, this is the issue, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Hoss.

Hoss had high confidance he could defeat the wolf-like teddy bear, yet SCP-1048 hadn't count on Hoss entering the arena.


	5. Hoss versus the Bears

Chapter 5: Hoss versus the Bears

Hoss ended up bursting in to save Pud'in's wolf pack as they were trying to take on the wolf bear.

"What the heck?!" cried Hoss as he couldn't believe the sort of bear he was facing.

The bear drew out its claws and charged at Hoss, Hoss ended up firing some grenades from his mechanical hand at the bear, and ended up slicing the bear in half with his chainsaw as it came right out of his mechanical hand.

"Wow, that was great!" laughed Grim as he saw the carnage.

"We better find the other bears" said Grim.

The SCP Foundation soldiers ended up coming into the area to get the parts of the bear that Hoss tore apart. For a certain Eris, she wasn't pleased as the Chaos Insurgent confronted her with the news about Hoss Delgado's arrival.

"Bah, I knew this would not work out with him in the picture!" cried Eris.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but he just came out of nowhere, that Grim Reaper, he must be responsible for summoning him" continued the Chaos Insurgent.

"I know that you fool" continued Eris, "but I say, why not have my old bear, SCP-1048 create a few more bears?"

"And who might be his target?" asked the Chaos Insurgent.

Indeed, the scene switched to where SCP-1048 was at Irwin's house, Irwin's father was busy doing various chores around the house. His mummy mother was sleeping inside her coffin. That gave a chance for SCP-1048 to creep over to her Egyptian coffin and take her wrappers away. As Irwin's father came down stairs to clean up the basement, Irwin's mother arose from the coffin without most of her wrappings covering her.

"What on Earth happen to your wrappings?!" cried Irwin's father as he stood back.

"How should I know?!" cried Irwin's mother in her mummy-like voice.

Irwin's father had to give her towels to put on, meanwhile as Irwin arrived home from school, he ended up putting his backpack on the shelf and noticed an odd bear sitting on his bed.

"Hey, I never remember this guy sitting here yo" said Irwin.

Irwin was about to pick up the bear, when the bear moved toward him. It then glared at Irwin with red glowing eyes and ended up using its mummy-like powers to tie up Irwin.

"Arrgghh, the bear is alive!" cried Irwin as he tried to escape.

Both Irwin's parents came running up the stairs, Irwin's mummy mother realized the bear was made out of her wrappings.

"Thief!" roared Irwin's mummy mother.

The mummy-like bear than leaped right out of the window and landed with the other bears and SCP-1048 waiting for them.

"So, you think you can out smart Hoss Delgado?" asked Hoss as he arrived on the scene with Grim, Billy and Mandy.

"Hey, my nose, it's a bear!" cried Billy which Mandy couldn't believe how dumb he was.

"My God you're stupid" sighed Mandy.

Hoss charged at the bears, the bear that was created that mocked Mindy began to mock Hoss by calling him a loser in Mindy's voice.

"Hey loser, you have poor aim!" cried the bear.

Hoss ended up responding with the right sort of aim by firing a grenade at it causing Mindy's own diary pages to explode into pieces.

"Hmm, looks like this bear was made out of Mindy's dairy, oh well" said Mandy.

SCP-1048-C attempted to leap through Hoss trying to kill him, yet Hoss ended up dodging and used a flamethrower that he attached to his mechanical arm instead and melted the bear. He ended up doing the same with SCP-1048-B along with the other bears except for SCP-1048. Eris along with the Chaos Insurgent had arrived just in time to defend SCP-1048.

"You're not going to harm my own teddy bear!" roared Eris.

"Wait, this is your bear?" asked Hoss.

"Makes sense to me I guess" said Grim.

"Yea, pretty much" said Mandy.

"Hey, I don't want a burnt nose!" cried Billy as he realized his nose was badly burned thanks to Hoss.

"Well it doesn't matter, because I am going to win here, SCP-1048, I order you to create a bear out of Hoss' mechanical arm!" roared Eris.

"Wait, not my arm!" cried Hoss.

SCP-1048 charged at Hoss and began to try to take off the mechanical arm, Grim, Mandy and Billy were on the other side trying to pull Hoss to safety, while Eris and the Chaos Insurgent were trying to help out SCP-1048. But as SCP-1048 was trying to pull out the mechanical arm, a SCP Foundation sniper soldier spotted the bear.

"Ha, spotted the subject, preparing to neutralize it!" laughed the sniper soldier.

With one shot, the bear fell right down releasing Hoss and the others.

"My mechanical arm!" laughed Hoss as he began to kiss it.

"No!" cried Eris.

"Subject has been neutralized!" cried an SCP soldier as he and his other comrades came.

"Nah, the bear is still moving" said Grim as he noticed it.

Soon SCP-1048 found itself in a special cage that it couldn't break out, the Chaos Insurgent and Eris were both arrested by SCP Foundation forces.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and the Grim Reaper" said Eris as she was copying a line from another show.

The SCP Foundation forces gathered up all of the remains of the other bears for further testing, except for Billy's nose which Grim ended up using his scythe to turn it back to normal.

"Gee, thanks for getting my nose back Grim" said Billy, "what's going to happen to the victims of SCP-1048?"

"Oh don't worry, I am sure they'll be released within a few weeks" said Grim.

"Uh, make that months" said an SCP soldier to Grim.

"I guess that means no more school!" laughed Billy.


End file.
